Boogerman
Boogerman first appeared in an eponymous platformer for the Super NES and Sega Genesis. He was later featured as a playable character in ClayFighter 63⅓. Like his rival, he is voiced by Dan Castellenata and in both games his stage is Boogerhenge. History Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure One dark and stormy evening, The civic-minded Professor Stinkbaum was working in his lab where he was secretly building a machine that would save the world from pollution by transporting it to a place he called Dimension X Crement. That same evening, eccentric millionaire, Snotty Ragsdale paid a visit to the lab to investigate this project and find out how such a thing was possible. He wasn't too sure about the machine's purpose. When the machine was activated, a cloud of pepper was inhaled through the nose by Stinkbaum, causing him to let out a mighty sneeze. The power of said sneeze broke the machine. As a result of it breaking, a portal opens from it. Just then, a mysterious giant arm pops out of the portal and steals the machine’s main power source. In response to this danger, Ragsdale rushes into the Men’s room to change into his alter ego, the mighty Boogerman! After doing so, he jumped into the portal to pursue the arm to learn the reason for the theft it had committed. Clayfighter 63 1/3 He appears as a guest character in 63 1/3 to show up his rival, Earthworm Jim. However, this rivalry was never brought up in either characters game series. The only reason for this is that they are both from different games. He is a locked character, Unlocked by Holding L and Pressing Up, Right, Down, Left, Right, Left at the character select screen. Bio: Having recently defeated the vile Booger Meister, it was time for a vacation. He decided to go to the isle of Klaymodo, a wise choice! Shortly after arriving for his vacation paradise, Boogerman would soon get some bad news. His arch rival, Earthworm Jim was also on the island, just the wet blanket he wasn't looking for. Ending: Now that the island is free from the evil clutches of Dr. Kiln, Boogerman can continue to vacation in peace. At least until he meets up with Earthworm Jim again! Sculptor's cut Bio: When the good guys set out to thwart Dr. Kiln's plans, they immediately enlisted the help of world-renowned superhero Boogerman. He will add his mucous-assisted powers to the crusade against the evil forces on the isle of Claymodo. Dr. Kiln realizes that he's nothing to sneeze at and will fling everything at him. Who's afraid of the bad guys? Boogerman's final boss fight is against Lockjaw Pooch. Boogerman: "Hey doggie, did your master say you can come out and play?" Lockjaw: "Yeah, and he told me to make mincemeat out of you boogerboy!" Boogerman: " Woah, I think its time I'd teach you some new tricks." Lockjaw: "I've got a bone to pick with you buddy." Ending: Bless you Boogerman! You have not only "thumbed" your nose at the bad guys, kicking them off the island of Claymodo, you've rescued Hoppy from Dr. Kiln's mind-control spell and made the world safe from evil once again! We couldn't have "picked a better" superhero to save the day. Would you care for a hankie? How to unlock hold L,up,right,down,left,right,left(d-pad) Video thumb|left|298px|Claytality exhibition by Hand0fTime.thumb|298px|right|Video Courtesy of TheDario64. Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Guest characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Characters Category:Locked Characters Category:Good characters Category:Boss Category:Dialogue